The Things In Our Heads
by swanqueenary81
Summary: SwanQueen... One-Shot.. a bit long... Established Swan queen. Where Emma believes Regina is cheating on her. I do not own any of the characters and do not claim any part of them. Swen all day everyday!


Quick one shot that came to mind.. Hope you like it. Reviews are appreciated. I have alot of time on my hands to write now and reviews are the reason that i continue. Please any feedback helps.

* * *

The one where Emma believes Regina is cheating on her.

* * *

It was dark out but the light from Regina's office was definitely on. Emma stood in the parking lot looking up at the window. It was 10pm and Regina had sent her a text that she was working late. Emma looked around the parking lot and didn't see the Mercedes that belonged to her wife. How did Regina get here? She wouldn't teleport to work because Regina hated using magic for such unnecessary things. Emma leaned on a tree and continued to look up at the window into the mayor's office to see if she caught a glimpse of the brunette. She stood there for over 30 minutes and saw no movement. Regina was probably not there and simply left the lights on.

The truth was Emma was becoming increasingly suspicious of Regina's late work hours but this was the first time she came to check. She didn't know whether to be angry or freaking hysterical. She walked slowly back to house in utter contemplation. Maybe Regina is home already Emma thought, maybe I missed her and this is all in my head. That must be it, she's already home and I am just overreacting. She picked up the pace and quickly arrived at her home. Regina's car however was not in the driveway, and Emma immediately deflated. She walked inside and into the kitchen. She sat down at the island and pulled out her phone dialing her wife. It rang twice and went straight to voicemail. Tears fell from Emma's eyes of their own accord. She sat at the island in silence for about 15 minutes and then here phone rang. She looked down at the screen and it was her wife, she answered.

"Yeah?" Emma said holding back her tears.

"You called dear? I was on the phone with Gold, he wants the town to pay for a bullet proof glass for his shop. I am really starting to believe he is insane."

"Where are you?" Emma asked sharply

"I am at work Emma, the same place I was when you asked me a little over an hour ago, I told you I have a mountain of paper work to submit for the new preschool, why do you ask, did you need something?" Regina asked calmly.

"What time will you be home?" asking as dryly as possible

"I have no idea dear, I want to finish this tonight, since tomorrow is your day off, I wanted to spend the whole day with you, I'll call you as soon as I am finished."

"I guess, I'm going to sleep then, call me whenever ill just be here". Emma hung up before Regina could say anything else.

Regina looked at her phone a little confused about why Emma had hung up on her, but she continued with what she was doing.

Emma walked up the stairs and slammed the door behind her. How could Regina do this to her? After everything they had been through, after everything they had accomplished, after everything they had become. She laid down in the clothes she had been wearing all day. The truth was she was mentally exhausted; she had been playing this out in her head for days. Emma had caught Regina declining calls a few times in the past few days. Her phone would ring or vibrate, Regina would pick it up look at the screen and then she would decline it, like it was nothing. A few times she walked in on Regina whispering to someone on the phone, and would hang up as soon as Emma walked in. Emma hadn't mentioned it; truth be told she was afraid to. What if she was wrong and ruined everything? Yet after tonight she was sure that Regina must have someone else. Emma fell asleep in her bed atop a tear soaked pillow.

Regina couldn't understand, she kept calling Emma yet no one was answering. What was the blonde doing? Emma was a heavy sleeper but Regina had told her she would call her as soon as she was done. Regina looked at the time that read 12:41 am, she was ready to go home. She called again and again and still there was no answer. Regina inhaled sharply and began to walk home. It was a chilly night but it wasn't completely unpleasant and she was home before she knew it. She walked into the house and all the lights were off. Henry was staying with his grandparents but where was Emma? Regina knew Emma had probably fallen asleep, she kicked off her heels put her bag down and went into the kitchen. As soon as she walked in she saw her wife's cell phone on the table and quickly realized why she hadn't been answering. She grabbed a glass of water and made her way up the stairs and to their master bedroom. She immediately spotted a fully dressed blonde, sound asleep on their bed. She cringed a little at the sight. Emma had been working in those clothes all day and now those clothes were rubbing on her beautiful white Egyptian sheets. Regina put down her glass, walked over to her closet, changed into her pajamas and walked into her bathroom. She began to brush her teeth and the water must have woken Emma, because when Regina walked back into the room Emma was sitting on the bed holding her knees. Regina looked at her and noticed mascara running down the blondes face, she walked over crawling onto the bed until she was in front of the blonde. She reached out to clean the stains and noticed they were still wet.

"Emma, what's wrong, why are you crying?" Regina asked with concern.

Emma took a second before lifting her eyes to meet the brunettes, tears forming again and she couldn't even stop them. Regina didn't breathe, she had no idea what was happening but she had never seen Emma like this, something must really be wrong.

"Do I know them?" Emma asked softly

Regina's concern grew, Emma was speaking in codes and she was crying. Had she hit her head?

"Do you know who Emma?"

"The…..person. the person your sleeping with.. the person that you have chosen to destroy us with?" Emma spoke in crackles as tears caught in her throat.

Regina's eyes widened she backed up a little and couldn't speak.

"It's true isn't it? That's why you can't even answer me?" Emma asked shakily

Regina pulled back off the bed and stood she turned her back and then faced the blonde shock ridden.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Emma? Are you accusing me of sleeping around? Of cheating on you?" Regina was frazzled, she was hurt, genuinely hurt.

"Where were you tonight, Regina?" Emma was now crawling to the edge of the bed.

"I was at work for god's sake, I told you I was at work." Regina basically yelled at the blonde, a vain protruding from her neck.

"Really? Because at 10:00 I walked over there and your car wasn't in the parking lot. I stood outside for about 20 minutes and waited I even stared at the window to see if I saw you but the light was on and you weren't there." Emma was now on her feet in front of the brunette, who looked like she was going to explode.

"So your stalking me, that is in fact what you're saying? You have actually gone mad? Instead of standing outside like a delusional mad women why didn't you come up and come into the office? If you thought I was lying to you why wouldn't you come up, instead of concocting this ridiculous theory in your head Emma? Why would I cheat on you, I love you." Regina now began to cry, she was frustrated she was shocked, she was more than anything; offended.

Emma didn't know what to believe she knew she wasn't crazy and she knew what she had seen. Regina was crying and Emma got even more confused. If Regina was telling the truth, then there was nothing to cry about but if she was lying guilt must be what was producing her tears.

"Nothing? You're going to say nothing?" Regina nearly screamed.

"Your car wasn't in the parking lot you weren't there, why would I go up to the office?" Emma spoke very sure of herself.

Regina took a step back she didn't know what was happening, she had no idea where this was coming from. Instead of explaining herself Regina decided to leave, to walk out and pull herself together, she didn't need to say anything she had done nothing wrong. She descended the stairs and walked into her study sat and the couch and turned on the TV, she was going to enjoy her night she wouldn't pay for something that she hadn't done.

Emma stood motionless as Regina retreated. She didn't understand why Regina had left, why she wouldn't tell her the truth, why she wouldn't talk to her. She took a breath and proceeded to the steps in an effort to follow her wife. She walked into the study and saw Regina watching TV.

"Really you're watching TV instead of talking to me instead of being honest with me". Emma cried

"I have nothing to talk to you about, nothing to confess. Now what I will tell you is that you should go to the kitchen and think about what your accusing me of, think about everything that you are doing to us. If you decide to keep up this ridiculous accusation, then don't bother coming back in here." Regina kept flipping through the channels as she spoke.

Emma huffed in frustration. She turned on her heel and walked to the kitchen kicking a chair from the table in the process. She stood with both hands on the kitchen island her fingers turning white from the grip she held on it. Her focus was interrupted by the vibration of a phone nearby. She searched for the culprit and found her brunette wife's phone in the jacket that Regina had laid on the kitchen table. The screen flashed an unknown number and Emma answered.

"Hello, who is this?" Emma asked

She was met with. Silence.

"Who is this? Fucking talk to me?" Emma was now screaming.

The caller had already hung up. Before Emma could continue she felt a pull and the phone was snatched from her hand.

"What do you think you are doing? Who do you think you are?" A very angry Regina screeched as she pulled the phone away from Emma.

"Who was that? Look at the time Regina. Why is a blocked number calling you at this time, and then not talking to me when I answer? Don't tell me I am crazy, don't tell me that these signs aren't everywhere?" Emma was now balling like a 3-year-old child who had fallen from her bike.

Regina looked at the blonde and as mad as she was she hated to see Emma suffer. She started to put everything in her head together the way Emma had, and honestly she understood where the blonde was coming from.

"Emma stop crying and just listen to me for a second ok? Emma walk over to the fridge, read the note on the pink post-it I left you this morning, the post-it that I asked you to read." Regina asked calmly

Emma didn't want to move she didn't want to do anything that Regina asked her too, she didn't even want to hear her. Regina reached out her hand and placed it on Emma's chin raising it so that their eyes met.

"I understand now how bad this looks, but I want to show you something. Please do me this favor and walk over to the fridge and read the note I left you." Regina now pleaded as she wiped tears from the blondes face. Emma looked up and she finally did as she was told. She walked over the fridge and read the note.

 _"My car has been making a terrible noise I am going to drop it off at the mechanic and get a ride to the office, I am working late tonight but I need you to pick me up! Don't forget please.. I love you!_ _J_ _"_

Emma read it 10 times and let it sink in. One part of her felt really stupid but what about the secret phone calls she wasn't imagining that. Before she could speak, Regina had already anticipated the next question.

"Now look at the calendar next to it, what is coming up this Saturday?" Regina instructed

"My birthday?" Emma asked shyly turning to face the brunette

"Precisely, the late night calls and the whispering is me making plans with mother for a surprise party for you. She calls me this late because usually you're at work at this time or she figures you would be asleep by now. She blocks her number in case you do see it, because then you would know that the only reason me and your mother would speak is to plan something like this." Regina spoke clearly, paused, and then continued.

"I called you, I called you when I got out to come and get me, you didn't answer so I walked home in the cold. How could you think this of me Emma? How could you really honestly believe that I would ever lie to you, or hurt you? Do you really think so little of me?" Regina couldn't stop the stray tears from staining her cheeks.

Emma was in awe; how could she have been so catastrophically wrong? She didn't even know what to say, where to start, how to fix it.

She tried anyway.

"I think the world of you, babe. You mean everything to me and I guess I just didn't know what to do when I thought I was losing you. I love you so much Regina and the second I realized something had changed I panicked. Everyone in my life has hurt me and I don't know how I could think you would do the same. I love you so much that it makes me crazy, you make me insane, because the fear of losing you is too much to bare. I didn't think how much it would hurt you when I accused you, I just.. I am so sorry Regina, I ruined everything, I always ruin everything. Please don't leave me!". Emma couldn't restrain herself, she was close to passing out, she was no longer afraid that Regina had found someone else, now she was afraid Regina would leave her and then find someone else.

Regina was going to make Emma suffer for what she had done. She looked at the blonde and realized that Emma had already suffered enough. She understood how everything together could have made Emma this paranoid and she also knew that both of them didn't have the best luck with love so she understood how Emma had felt the way she did.

Regina walked towards the sink and away from Emma, shrinking the blonde completely. Regina took a few tissues from the box and walked back over to the blonde who looked like someone had killed her puppy. The brunette lifted the blondes chin and met emerald orbits a croaked smile plastered on her face as she shook her head cleaning the tear stain cheeks in front of her.

"I am not leaving you, I am not going anywhere. I want you to listen because I am going to say this once and never again. I will be faithful to you forever, I will never step out of this marriage because I love you too much for that and respect myself enough to never do that. However, if you ever accuse me of something like this again Emma I don't think I will be able to forgive that hurt for a second time. I am not everyone else, I would never hurt you intentionally I would never do that to our family. Now your birthday is on Saturday so act surprised." Regina finished and grabbed onto Emma's hand and led her upstairs.

They walked into the master bedroom and Emma spun Regina around.

"What did I do right in my life that gave me enough luck to have someone like you? I am truly sorry, I will never in our lives do something like this again. I love you too much to ever want to hurt you and I am really sorry that I did." Emma kissed her, kissed her like she hadn't kissed her in a long time.

Regina returned those kisses and for what seemed like hours they made out like teenagers. Regina pulled Emma towards her and led them into the bathroom, they both undressed and Emma got in the tub. She reached out for Regina's hand and helped the brunette into the tub. Regina positioned herself in-between Emma's legs and placed her head on the blonde's chest. They sat there in peace with each other, in silence but with fingers intertwined and light kisses that told the other it was going to be okay.


End file.
